Limpio, limpio mi salón
by smile.in.love
Summary: Puestos a limpiar, puedes encontrar monedas, escritos e incluso algo extraño. Pero lo que Sherlock y John encontraron en el salón no tiene ni categoría. Este escrito participa en el reto estacional de primavera del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash". Johnlock
1. Introducción

**Debido a las reglas del reto en el que participa este fic, me he visto en la necesidad de dividir el relato en cuatro partes: una introducción y cuatro capítulos.**

**Discúlpenme fehacientemente por las molestias que les haya podido ocasionar.**

**Gracias por su fidelidad.**

** .love**

**o.o.o**

**LIMPIO, LIMPIO MI SALÓN**

**RETO ESTACIONAL: LIMPIEZA DE PRIMAVERA**

_Este escrito participa en el __**reto estacional de primavera**__ del foro "__**Del Yaoi & el Slash**__"._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. Escribo por amor al arte, literalmente.**

**Warning: Johnlock. Pero eso no es una advertencia.**

**o.o.o**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Hacía calor, mucho calor. La temperatura había subido exponencialmente, como había dicho el hombre del tiempo en la televisión. ¡Para una vez que acierta!

Esa misma mañana seguía haciendo frío y el detective se vistió con su abrigo para ir a Bart's, pero ahora hacía un calor horrible al otro lado de la ventana del laboratorio. Sólo el aire acondicionado le salvaba de morir víctima de sus glándulas sudoríparas.

Pensó en el abrigo; tendría que cargarlo hasta casa y suspiró por ello. Pero el calor era excesivo, no se sometería a tal tortura gratuitamente. ¡Tomaría un taxi!

La primavera había llegado hacía unos días, pero ahora era cuando realmente se estaban notando sus efectos. El invierno se había alargado más de la cuenta. Un crudo invierno que había llegado a su fin.

Salió pronto del laboratorio; todo el mundo tenía prisa por irse ese día. Él no, pero prácticamente lo echaron a patadas y no tenía ganas de discutir. Preguntó a Molly el porqué de esa necesidad tan imperiosa, y ella simplemente le contestó: limpieza de primavera. Decidió no preguntar más y marcharse a casa.

La noche había sido dura; había discutido con John, otra vez, sobre algo que no recordaba, y tenía la intención de arreglarlo o, al menos, mostrar interés y que se arreglase solo.

Caminó cansado hasta la puerta principal y paró un taxi que pasaba en ese instante. Se sentó sin decoro, dio la dirección al conductor, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró. Odiaba cuando John se enfadaba; le hacía sentirse mal sin saber el motivo ni la solución más adecuada. El doctor no hacía nada, sencillamente seguía con su vida como si él no estuviese, esperando a que se diera cuenta por sí mismo de su error y rectificara. Aunque al final, por los casos, los pacientes o cualquier otra cosa, acababa olvidando el enfado y empezando de cero; hasta la siguiente vez.

Sherlock abrió la puerta principal y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Por la hora, John tendría que estar aún en la clínica; por lo que no entendía el ruido proveniente del salón. Era ensordecedor. Le bastó abrir la puerta para encontrar la respuesta: ataviado con un pañuelo en la cabeza, una camisa de manga corta y un delantal de volantes.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el detective ante un salón prácticamente vacío.

— La limpieza de primavera —respondió el doctor sin mirarle, limpiando de acá para allá.

— ¿Y mis cosas? —gritó de pronto.

— En esa esquina.

— Ahí no pueden estar todas mis cosas —protestó entornando los ojos hacia ellas.

— Te sorprenderías del poco espacio que ocupan las cosas ordenadas—. El moreno optó por no decir nada más. Con suerte, a John se le habría pasado ya el enfado. Mejor dejarlo estar.

— ¿Te ayudo? — dijo sin pensar al ver el sofá repleto de "entes" y no poder tumbarse en él.

— ¿Tú? ¿Ayudando? ¿Por qué? —remarcó esto último parándose en seco. Y pareció recordar. — Ah, eso—. Sherlock no pudo más.

— Mira, no sé qué hice o qué dejé de hacer, pero esta disputa es inútil; no voy a acordarme aunque sigas así toda la vida. John bufó y siguió limpiando. Sherlock, como respuesta, se tumbó en el suelo haciendo un mohín.

— Del suelo te levantas, que estoy limpiando —refunfuñó empujándole con el cepillo de barrer. El detective le miró con rabia y se levantó. — Ayúdame a mover el mueble, anda —y se fue a un extremo de éste dejando el cepillo en la pared. El moreno se colocó en el otro extremo. — A la de tres; una, dos… El mueble se movió hacia delante y, de entre éste y la pared, algo cayó hacia John, que se echó las manos a la cabeza al ver que iba directo a ella. Por suerte, tocó antes el suelo. El atronador sonido al caer le hizo dar un paso atrás. Tras unos segundos, abrió los ojos para poder ver. Era grande, metálico, azul…


	2. Flecha

**LIMPIO, LIMPIO MI SALÓN**

**RETO ESTACIONAL: LIMPIEZA DE PRIMAVERA**

_Este escrito participa en el __**reto estacional de primavera**__ del foro "__**Del Yaoi & el Slash**__"._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. Escribo por amor al arte, literalmente.**

**Warning: Johnlock. Pero eso no es una advertencia.**

**o.o.o**

**VIÑETA 1. **_**Flecha.**_

— ¡Una señal! ¿Eso es una señal de tráfico? —bramó inquisitivo apuntando al metal tan cercano a sus pies.

— Es evidente que lo es —suspiró el detective. — Tiene una explicación.

— ¿Me vas a venir a estas alturas con que esto no es lo que padece? —protestó el doctor, todavía visiblemente alterado.

— Depende —dudó. — ¿Qué parece?

— ¡Que has arrancado una señal!

— Entonces no es lo que parece —sentenció. John respiró profundamente.

— Y, ¿qué es, Sherlock? ¿Cuál es esa razón irrefutable que hace de mi salón una carretera interestatal?

— Es una larga historia.

— El polvo no tiene prisa y yo tampoco. Cuenta —y se cruzó de brazos a esperar. El moreno pensó que, con algo de fortuna, la historia haría olvidar a John esa limpieza en la que se había visto inmerso sin intención consciente. Dirigió sus pies al centro de la sala y se sentó en el suelo en su posición de pensar. El doctor movió la cabeza y se sentó frente a él, en una forma menos elástica. — A ver, ¿dónde está esa historia?

— Aquí, John —respondió con el dedo índice en la cabeza. El mayor sonrió y esperó sereno.

Tras unos minutos de estructuración interna, el detective comenzó a enlazar palabras, ideas y hechos definidos; al puro estilo Holmes.

— Todo comenzó cuando aún no te conocía. Por aquel entonces era un joven dinámico y descuidado. Ahora, me tomo la vida con más calma.

— Discutible.

— ¿Decías?

— No, nada. Continúa —contestó, pasando la palma de la mano por su barbilla. Sherlock afirmó con un leve movimiento y comenzó.

— Ya hace mucho tiempo de eso. De todas formas, el tiempo es algo tan relativo como quien lo mide—. John le miraba atento y con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, no queriéndose perder palabra, gesto o emoción relacionada. — Pasaba las noches en vela y el día en las calles, siempre tras pruebas en el microscopio o en persona; sin tiempo para nada más, nada.

— Más o menos como ahora —sugirió John con una mueca.

— No, mucho peor —musitó el moreno. — Llegué a no comer, a no dormir, a no tener tiempo para mí. No era como ahora que, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, cuido mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para no volver a caer enfermo; en parte por ti—. John se sonrojó y carraspeó un poco.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que si duermes cada tres días y comes cada cuatro es por mí? —se le quedó mirando descarado.

— Sí. No me dejas tranquilo —suspiró el menor.

— Y, ¿caíste enfermo? —preguntó muy serio.

— En ese momento no contaba con un doctor personal y sobreprotector—. John carraspeó de nuevo. — Deberías mirarte esa garganta.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. Continúa.

— De acuerdo. En ese momento, como decía, la atención hacia mí mismo podría considerarse escasa e incluso deficiente, pero yo, ajeno a todo ello por verme involucrado en un número considerable de investigaciones que requerían de mis habilidades, opté por hacer lo que más me reconfortaba; y mi cuerpo tomó represalias—. El doctor asintió.

— Me vi asolado por la enfermedad una mañana de domingo, mientras trabajaba en un caso de secuestro ordinario. Ya sabes, ajuste de cuentas; hasta Lestrade hubiera podido resolverlo, pero no estaba en la ciudad en ese momento. Asuntos familiares o eso dijo.

Acabé pronto, como con todos los demás y me tumbé en el sofá para descansar. Lestrade me llamó con otro caso pero, al parecer, estaba demasiado débil y me constipé. Y un simple constipado derivó en dolor muscular y fiebre alta.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Cediste el caso?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Ya me extrañaba a mí —sonrió el doctor.

— Pero agudicé el ingenio —dijo levantando una ceja. — Le tendí una trampa que no pudo sortear.

Eran las doce de la noche y todo Scotland Yard aguardaba tras un cerco invisible. Tenía sospechas firmes de que el sujeto escaparía en la primera ocasión que se le brindara, por lo que lo vigilaba todo lo cerca que me permitía la prudencia.

— Es decir, en sus talones.

— Prácticamente —sonrió. — No podía permitirme ni un solo fallo, y Yard no era de ayuda. Su cualificación profesional dejaba mucho que desear ya por aquel entonces. Tuve que jugar al ajedrez con los pensamientos de quien debía pasar la noche tras las rejas. Pensé un instante, anduve por mi palacio mental y volví al poco, apostando mi futuro y mi propia vida a un as de corazones.

Las calles de la zona eran laberínticas y, aunque prácticamente estaba ya apresado, necesitaba ser cercado en menos metros cuadrados para evitar cualquier fuga causa de descuido nimio. Se me ocurrió, pues, la idea que nos lleva hasta la señal del armario. Recorrí mentalmente cada ángulo de esas calles, cada esquirla de ladrillo, hasta dar con la respuesta que buscaba. Anduve oculto sin más capa que mi abrigo, desatornillé la señal de calle cortada y la cambié por la ubicación de dirección obligatoria. El huidizo malandrín fue fruto de su propia ignorancia.

— ¡Fantástico! —bramó el doctor.

— ¿Sí? Bueno —se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

— Pero, ¿cómo acabó la señal de dirección obligatoria sobre el mueble del salón?

— Verás... Estaba tan satisfecho y emocionado por la resolución del caso que volví para tomarla como recuerdo.

— ¿Recuerdo? Sherlock, es mobiliario urbano —susurró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Lo sé. Por eso la escondí ahí arriba, para que Lestrade no pudiera verla cuando viniese. Pero me olvidé de que aún la conservaba.

— Eres un caso —rio.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no conservas nada de la guerra?

— Malos recuerdos —musitó.


	3. Pedazo de cristal

**LIMPIO, LIMPIO MI SALÓN**

**RETO ESTACIONAL: LIMPIEZA DE PRIMAVERA**

_Este escrito participa en el __**reto estacional de primavera**__ del foro "__**Del Yaoi & el Slash**__"._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. Escribo por amor al arte, literalmente.**

**Warning: Johnlock. Pero eso no es una advertencia.**

**o.o.o**

**VIÑETA 2. **_**Pedazo de cristal.**_

— No obstante... —se levantó hasta el cajón donde solía guardar el arma bajo llave, lo abrió con la que siempre guardaba en el zapato, lejos del detective y su aburrimiento, y tomó con cuidado un pañuelo de seda moteado. Lo llevó en la palma de la mano hasta el detective y se sentó de nuevo.

Éste miraba el pañuelo con curiosidad, esperando que fuese abierto. — Sherlock, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? —comenzó el doctor.

— ¡Cómo no hacerlo! —rio. Apareciste de la nada y te quedaste en mi vida—. John se mordió el labio, nervioso.

— ¡Qué poeta!

— Lo sé. ¿Me vas a enseñar el contenido del pañuelo en esta vida o en la siguiente?

— En ésta, impaciente —y comenzó a desliarlo con la punta de los dedos, del centro al exterior, como una flor en busca de alimento. Y su secreto mejor guardado quedó al descubierto.

— Es un trozo de cristal mal cortado —sentenció el moreno.

— No está mal cortado, es de ese día. ¿No lo recuerdas?

— No recuerdo ningún cristal protagonista en mi vida.

— Te pondré en situación —dijo firmemente. — Nos conocíamos desde hacía poco. En un primer lugar, he de confesarte, te vi como una persona un tanto ególatra. Y no he querido decir autosuficiente, he querido decir ególatra. Más tarde confirmé mis sospechas—. Sherlock le penetró con la mirada y él sonrió. — Aunque, al poco tiempo, el día a día que compartíamos me hizo modificar notoriamente mi opinión sobre ti—. El detective asintió. — Pero tampoco te creas — dictó al final, provocando un nuevo mohín del moreno.

— Poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a tu compañía y a ver en ti a alguien más que a un compañero de piso. La convivencia y las idas y venidas tras ladrones, asesinos y secuestradores unen mucho—. Sonrió, provocando el mismo gesto justo enfrente.

— Y pensé que, a pesar de lo agitado de mi nuevo trabajo, que realizaba la mayor parte del tiempo de forma altruista y lo fatigado que acababa el día tras tener que, también, pasar consulta; era el comienzo de una vida mejor, lejos de la guerra, pero manteniendo cierto vínculo necesario para mi salud mental. Y tú, que si fuese como la mayoría de este mundo tirano te habría dejado en la incomprensión de tu alma, me enseñaste a ver lo bueno, incluso del horror más cotidiano. Me devolviste unas ganas de vivir que creí perdidas hasta mi propia muerte; aunque fuese para mantenerte con vida en tu protesta diaria contra el aburrimiento.

Y ese día cuando, después de irte, vi que el localizador de la laptop te señalaba a ti, creí morir diez veces antes de poder pensar. Es más, creo que ni siquiera llegué a pensar. Tomé un taxi libre de sospecha, ya que el asesino en serie estaba contigo haciendo quién sabe qué, y me dirigí directo al lugar, sin preámbulos ni nada que me hiciese temblar el pulso. No imaginé, quizá porque me lo había negado, la escena que mis ojos me mostraron. Era veneno, era veneno e ibas a tomarlo.

Y aunque lo niegues mil veces seguiré sin creerte. Y aun cuando tu elección hubiese sido la correcta habría hecho lo mismo, porque no soy un hombre de posibles. No lo dudé, fue un disparo certero. Ni más ni menos justo, mi propósito era mantenerte con vida y así fue. Y este cristal —dijo bajando la mirada hasta él— es un trozo de aquella ventana que saltó hasta mí, quedándose entre mi zapato y el bajo del pantalón. Lo descubrí más tarde y lo guardé como recuerdo.

— Enternecedor —se burló.

— Idiota —entorno los ojos. — Lo que me recuerda. ¿Has preparado todo a lo que te comprometiste para la boda?

— ¿Lo dudas?

— Sí.

— Pues no deberías. Incluso tengo algo especial. Me merezco una recompensa.

— Tampoco te pases. ¿Qué es eso tan especial? Sherlock se levantó y tomó algo de la funda de su violín.

— Esto —respondió abriendo la mano.


	4. Monedas

**LIMPIO, LIMPIO MI SALÓN**

**RETO ESTACIONAL: LIMPIEZA DE PRIMAVERA**

_Este escrito participa en el __**reto estacional de primavera**__ del foro "__**Del Yaoi & el Slash**__"._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. Escribo por amor al arte, literalmente.**

**Warning: Johnlock. Pero eso no es una advertencia.**

**o.o.o**

**Viñeta 3. **_**Monedas antiguas / extranjeras.**_

— ¿Qué son? —preguntó John levantándose del suelo.

— Son unas monedas que han permanecido en mi familia desde el , cuando dejaron su vida acomodada en París para comenzar de cero en Londres. Nueva ciudad, nuevas amistades y más kilómetros entre los problemas y ellos.

Mis antepasados fueron unos románticos insensatos que huyeron de la oposición familiar a su relación sentimental. En un país de cambios, decidieron ser previsores y poner tierra de por medio. Construyeron una casa a las afueras del Londres industrial en que se convertiría más tarde y en ella criaron a su descendencia.

Estas monedas, francesas de la época, como puedes ver, fueron guardadas en el seno familiar desde entonces, pasando de generación en generación a través del hijo mayor para impedir que el sacrificio familiar cayera en el olvido y recordar a futuras generaciones que el amor mueve montañas y elimina fronteras y todo esa retahíla de sentimientos, ya sabes.

— Y, ¿por qué las tienes tú y no Mycroft?

— Gané la apuesta. Aunque yo creo que me las dio para que dejase de pedírselas o evitar que se las robara más adelante.

— ¿Y qué interés tienes tú en ellas?

— En un principio histórico y más tarde sentimental. Sí, sentimental. Quería llevarlas en nuestra boda, creí que te gustarían, por eso me ofrecí a encargarme de ciertos aspectos de la misma. ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien, qué?

— ¿Qué opinas?

— Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

— ¡Qué poca imaginación!

— No te veo coleccionando nada, no te ofendas.

— Diferente. Son las arras de nuestro compromiso.

— ¿Repites tanto la palabra " nuestro" para acostumbrarte a ella?

— ¿Se nota mucho?

— Un poco —rio. — Las arras. Suena bien—. El detective asintió. — Y, ¿qué hay de lo demás?

— ¿Lo demás? —preguntó dudoso.

— Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul. Estuve toda la tarde explicándotelo. No me digas que lo has olvidado.

— Por supuesto que no. Lo tengo todo listo.

— ¿Dónde? —se cruzó de brazos el doctor. El moreno titubeó un poco y fue tras el armario.

— ¡Esto es azul! —le dijo con la señal en la mano.

— Haré como que no he escuchado eso. Busca lo que falta, Sherlock, o...

— ¿O qué?

— O no me casaré contigo.

— Podré vivir con eso.

— Y estaré triste cada día hasta que...

— Vamos a arreglar todo esto, a ver qué encuentro —bufó. John disimuló una sonrisa.

— Aun así necesitarás algo nuevo.

— Tus palabras no limpiarán todo este polvo —respondió, con un plumero en la distancia y marcando en secreto a una joyería al otro lado de la ciudad. Ese "algo nuevo" llegaría a tiempo.

El doctor se puso a limpiar la ventana distraído. Casarse con Sherlock; sin duda, la limpieza de primavera sería mucho más fácil de llevar a cabo. Pero no tan emocionante. Y esa sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

**o.o.o**

**¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia e interés! :D**

**¡Que tengan un buen día!**


End file.
